Lost in Tortal
by Cede
Summary: For Ana, Tortall is a place she has never read about, or even heard of, until she is there, so how can she get home, alive?
1. Chapter 1

Okay everybody, I have been working on this for ever! I swear those who loved/hated We are lost this is better, and if you have no idea what that is, don't bother reading it! 

I am not Tamora Pierce, and I don't own her creations, hell I don't even own Ana's bike.

an: all italics are thoughts.

* * *

(time period, a little before Lady Knight.)

* * *

_This is not 435, this is not Kansas, this isn't I-70, and it isn't Missouri._ She stood on her tip-toes looking as far as her eyes could see, _its not Hawaii, nor Washington. I'm not on any back roads, I didn't get lost, as far as I know._ She walked to other side of her motorcycle and pulled out her map, she pointed to where she thought she was, and looked around. She was lost. 

_I could have sworn I just got off the exit. I should be near Kansas City._ It was as if one moment she blinked, driving along a well traveled blacktop the next she was on a dusty road surrounded by fields. She only knew of one road that was like that, but it was on a hilly road, between to counties. And this was flat land, more like the planes of Kansas.

She just filled up, _didn't I?_ her tank was full, she couldn't have traveled more than ten miles. But she was lost. She opened up her cell phone_ no signal_. She could have sworn that she didn't lose any time, like losing memory, because her watch was still in time, and her tank was full.

_Aliens?_ She laughed it off. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Getting back on the bike she decided to continue the way she was going. _North, I think._

_I'm alone, if I get pulled over by the cops, at least they can tell me where I am. _She thought as she pushed the speedometer past eighty. After near an hour she pulled over again, at a fork in the road. Still alone, she checked her phone again, still no signal. Deciding to turn it off to save the battery she put into her saddle bags.

As if on cue several people came out of the clearing. _Gypsies._ She had heard of them, they used to live near the family farm, some seventy years ago. Looking around she saw why they were there. _A gypsy corner._ An old oak over a stream.

She took off her gloves and held her hands up, showing that she was unarmed. _They need not know about my dirk, pocket knife, or concealed .45_

"Where am I?"

An older man came towards her, also raising his hands. "About a day an half south of Corus."

"Excuse me?"

"The capital city mum."

_Okay crazy man.._ "I see, is there a motel, or inn near by?"

He pointed towards the left side of the fork, "a few minutes that-a-way, but If I was you I'd walk your metal beast in, least frighten everyone more than you will. On the outside of town is a place where you can rest it..."

_Metal beast? I have yet to hear that turn of phrase._ "Thank you?"

"They call me Connor mum. And yourself?" He was obviously in charge of the individuals around him, for none came farther to her than him, though several children seemed to want to.

"Ana, Ana Marie Fields."

"May The Great Mother watch over you Ana _Marie_ Fields." He enucleated Marie as if it was a title.

"Thank you." _The Great Mother? The Mother Mary?"_ Following his advice she walked her bike down the left side of fork in the road. True enough after five minutes an old fashioned inn came into view, like something that could be seen in ghost towns out west.

* * *

I know, I know, none of the classics are in this chapter, and I'm not sure if they are in the second, but they _will_ be in the third chapter at the very least… So stick with it, I had to set everything up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I have said this in other stories, but not here, I write them on one document so things such as pronouns and such are from the previous chapter, also size may change.

PS: Not TP

AN: If you thought to go to We Are Lost, you now understand the difference between the two, the only reason I haven't destroyed it is because many threats towards Kimidy has taken place there…

She walked into the courtyard of the inn and a boy came up, offering to take her bike, fist excited, then slightly terrified.

"No I can put it away, if you show me where." Nothing was parked out front; perhaps the parking was around back.

She followed him towards horse stables and he showed her an empty one, with fresh straw and the works.

"Thank you." _It's been parked in worse._ She thought, remembering the old dilapidated farm where she had discovered it.

He walked back towards the main building, and after grabbing her saddle bags and throwing them over her shoulder she followed him.

No electricity had ever graced the halls of the building, and she doubted that they ever would. _I am so not in Kansas any more._ The windows let in what light there was, illuminating what was assumably was the inn-keeper. She walked towards him he looked up, only mildly interested.

"I would like a room for the night." Ana asked, noticing the few patrons mulling over their drinks.

"That'll be six coppers."

"Coppers? Do you mean Pennies?" _He has to be kidding._ She pulled out a hand full of coins and held up a penny.

"Yes. Coppers." He replied noting what she was holding up.

With a slightly startled look she counted out six cents which he took and inspected. "Never seen one like this but," he bit it, "it'll do."

He had the same boy who showed her the stable take her too her room. She opened the door and immediately thought; _well you get what you pay for._

She walked in and sat down her bags, she asked the boy who was marveling at her "Is there a place I can wash up?"

He nodded vigorously and answered, "I can have Stephie bring you up a wash bowl."

"Thanks."

She sat down on the bed and ran her hands through her short, curly hair, thinking _Where the Hell am I?"_ She was in a place where she could have a room for six cents a night, a place that she doubted dollar bills would be worth anything. A place where electricity had yet to reach.

Thinking of the change she walked over to her smallest saddle bag and opened it. _God bless penny poker._ She was going to her friend's house to spend the weekend and play penny poker with old friends. So she had a wal-mart bag of change, over a hundred dollars worth, counting the Sacagawea dollars.

_And God bless planning ahead._ She had also packed about three days of clothing, including church clothes and pajamas. She opened up her other bag and checked her clothes. In the other large bag was the "essentials" some liquor, a few books, and a first aid kit, along with extra ammunition and other supplies. She would be prepared, for whatever the hell she was put up against.

She was interrupted by a knocking sound, opening it she discovered a ten year old girl with a basin of water. The girl walked in and placed it on a table. About to walk out Ana stopped the girl, "Excuse me, if I give you a copper will you answer some questions?" She expected the girl to scoff, to expect at least five bucks, but she didn't.

"Yes ma'am. What would you like to know?"

She had the girl sit at the chair while she sat on the cot. Pulling out a penny she handed it over. "What country am I in?"

"Tortall ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, my mother is called that, I'm Ana."

"Yes ma- Ana." She smiled.

"Do you have a map?"

"Downstairs, on the wall my Da has one, but I can't bring it up here."

"Of course not... Have you ever heard of America?"

"No, sorry mum"

"It's okay, It's okay. May I ask you some very silly questions then?"

"Okay."

"Who is the ruler here?"

"King Jonathan IV." _Never heard of him_.

"If I wanted to get to the capital city, to Corse-"

"Corus."

"Corus, how would I get there?"

"I would take the main road, by horse, for a day and a half; it will take you to the main gate. But if I was you mum, I wouldn't go dressed like that", indicating the jeans and leather jacket, "I would wear more traditional clothes. But that's just me."

"I see. So you think I need a horse?"

"Yes mum. Were used to odd things here, but with so many mages living by we have to. But the city people will likely think its evil, what ever it is."

_Mages?_ "People have called it evil in the past." Ana smiled, "Thank you."

The girl left the room, with more questions hanging in the air than when she walked in.

Ana washed her face and brushed her teeth. She also wetted a come and brushed her hair. Before going downstairs she grabbed a handful of coins and locked her bags, and pocketed both the key and change into her pocket.

Okay, I told you it would be until the third chapter, _but_ I did mention Jon, and now that I look at it I see that it may be until the fourth until she runs into anyone… damn… but as a peace offering I shall put the third chapter up tomorrow. Sound fair? dodges tomatoes

BTW you flame me by hitting the review button below.


	3. Chapter 3

See! I update! dodges a tomato from Wildpixiechild

Not TP….

* * *

_If you're in a place where the water can't be trusted, order a beer, at least which is fermented_. An old reminder ran through her head as she walked up to the bar.

The bartender gave her a mug of ale, looking into her mug she looked back up and ordered whatever was being served for food.

She was given a bowl of surprisingly good stew and a role. When he walked past again she stopped him.

"Say I wanted a horse, a decent one, how much would that run?"

He was cleaning a cup with a dirty cloth and thought for a moment, "Just a regular horse, like a mare, or gelding?"

She nodded.

"Twenty to Thirty Silver Nobles, Matthias," he pointed over to a man in the corner, "he can get you a good, healthy, sturdy mare for twenty five. He'd be your best bet."

"Thanks. Also, if I wanted to rent a stable here, not for a horse, just to hold something, not needing food or fresh hay, how much would that run?"  
"You'd have to ask Ben," He nodded towards the innkeeper, "but not much, if your just renting the space."

"Thank you." She went to pull out some change but he stopped her telling her that it'd be added to her bill before she left.

The next morning she was in the courtyard talking to Mathias about several of the beast he was showing her. He had it in his mind that he couldn't part with any for less than fifty coins. Ana played her part, bartering it down to twenty seven, including a bridle and tack.

He wrote her a bill of sale and she paid him a dollar and thirty five cents in nickels. She decided to hold back the quarters for when she got into the city.

The horse was a seven year old bay mare, in good health. Mathias had taken to calling her Kitty, but told her that she could rename her if she wanted.

_Ah Kitty, sadly this is an inappropriate name for you, back home I have a boa that goes by the same name._ Ana thought as she ran her hand over the coat, the horses muscles moved under the beautiful red-brown coat. _Hopefully Kitty is doing fine at Dad's house. _Ana knew she would be fine.

"How about Collette? I had it in mind to name my next fish Jean Valjein, but since your a girl Collette should be okay."

She went to Ben, the innkeeper, and asked her to keep the motorcycle in one of his stalls, "It doesn't even have to livable, just as long as it dry and I can lock it up." He agreed, his only term being that she paid six months in advance. She then paid her tab and got directions for the capital.

She moved her belongings from one saddlebag to another in her room before leaving. Holding her .45 she stood in thought. _Forty-Eight hours ago I was leaving for a fun and booze filled weekend. Now I am in a foreign country, going to the capital to find a mage to send me home. A mage! God I hope I have lost my mind. _She sat down on the cot and loaded the gun_. When I get home I must remember to thank my ex-boyfriend for insisting that I buy and learn to use this. _She checked the safety and put it inside its holster, then attaching it to her belt.

_Forty-Eight hours ago I was a single woman with one snake, several fishes and a motorcycle. Forty-Eight hours ago I was only worried about playing penny poker and drinking with old friends over the weekend, now I am a gun carrying woman trying to get home. Dorothy didn't have to deal with this._

She pulled the last items out of her old bags to put into her new ones, books that her friend insisted that she read. _The Song of the Lioness Quartet by Tamora Pierce._

She opened the first few pages, determining whether to bring it or not she was shocked. On the third page was a small map, labeled Tortall.

_Shit._ She grabbed the other two books and looked at them, both were by Tamora Pierce. _Protector of the Small Quartet & the Immortals Quartet. _They too had maps. Her friend told her to get these because they had all four books in the series in one book, easier to carry her friend had told her.

_Shit. _

* * *

AHA! Now she shall be slightly informed! YAY! In the next chapter she will run into someone! I shan't tell you who though! If you wanna guess there is that little review button below!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I have been told many times to make the chapters longer, I hope this is enough.  
I am not TP (he he Toilet Paper) (Sorry)  
AN: I have been asked twice now why she had the books, and that it seemed to convient to have them. I agree but in my mind (scary place I know) she was returning them to her friend's house, even though she never opened the books.  
AAN: I know I'm really bad at describing surroundings, but hopefully from now on we will be on familiar grounds and it won't be such a big deal. If you think I need to describe something, just tell me and I will do my best.  
AAAN: I don't have the books with me any more (damn you dorm rooms for being so tiny!) so more than likely the spelling of names are incorrect, just tell me and I will fix it asap.

* * *

About ten that morning she rode out of the town, following the directions given to her. She had skimmed the books, a King Jonathan was mentioned in two of the three books, and a Prince Jonathan was a common word in the third. Also in two of the books, on more often than the other, the name Numair Samalin was written. Apparently he was the strongest mage in the kingdom. Hopefully she would be able to talk to him. If not she had written down several other names that looked promising, _Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop, George Cooper, Dain Samalyn, Keladry of Mindeln._

She had decided one easy way to find out if they were correct, when she got to the city, and to the castle she would ask the name of the head holster, if the name was Stephan then it was true.

That night she stayed in a local inn, paying three coppers as she had the night before. _I'm losing it! I am paying pennies to sleep in motels, and I even thought of them as coppers!_

The next morning Ana set out again, trying to be confidant. Years away from the saddle was making her pay dearly. When she was younger her neighbors had horses, so she felt comfortable around them, but it had been some ten years since she rode one as much as would have her bike.

_I could have made this trip in an hour on my bike._ She thought resentfully.

She came to the city gates around noon, she passed through without much of a second glance, but inside the market place she stopped two pick pockets from trying to get into her bags. Only a quick eye and fast smack on the back of their hands kept her with what she came in with.

She walked Collette up Temple Way, she decided to put all her eggs in one basket and confront the castle as soon as possible.

Two guards stood out front met her at the gate. They looked over her attire, and Ana wished she had listened to little Stephie back at the inn and got more local clothing. Her jacket and jeans looked _really_ out of place. "Name and purpose?"

She took a deep breath, "Ana _Marie_ Fields." She said it the same way the gypsies had at the fork in the road. "I am here to talk to Master Numair Samalyn, I have an urgent need to talk to him."

He grumbled, "Doncha all." He let her in and another guard approached her.

"Miss, do you have any weapons on your person, or your horse?" She handed over her dirk and pocket knife. He had a female guard search her to make extra sure. When she came upon the gun Ana brushed it off, saying it was a tool to tell location. They seemed to believe her.

They had a stable boy come up and take Collette away. He asked her what her name was, "Collette, but may I ask you the name of the chief holster?"

"Stephan ma'am."

_Shit, or is it good now?_

"Thank you."

She was then led to a pretty courtyard where others were waiting. The guard smiled at her shocked face. "Don't worry, there not _all_ here to see Master Samilan." He left her at a bench. Where she waited.

She waited for over an hour before her name was called. She stood, straightened her jacket and followed the servant inside. While walking the young boy began to talk, "Your appointment with Master Numair has been changed, he was called away rather urgently. You will instead be with Sir Myles of Olou."

"Okay."

The boy seemed rather surprised by her willingness to go with the flow. "You _do_ realize who he is?"

"Not particularly, no."

"He is chief of the realms spies."

"Oh."

They stopped in front a wooden door and the boy knocked twice, then once.

"Come in."

The boy opened the door and sent Ana in.

_Who am I? Who am I? _Before she could help it Ana thought, and smiled _I'm Juan Valjein, 24601._ She took a deep breath and the door behind her closed with a sound of certainty.

"Please sit down." Said Sir Myles of Olou, standing himself he beckoned her to sit. She sat, slowly and he pored her glass of water.

"Thank you." Though the water stayed on the table.

"I'm sure you have been told a dozen times who I am?" His smile was infectious.

She smiled back. "Hardly that many my lord."

"I'm sure you're thirsty." He motioned to the glass.

"Not to seem rude my lord, but I was taught my whole life to never drink the water in a foreign land."

"Sounds like good advice to me. Is there something you will drink?"

"Tea, or Coffee if the water has been boiled, if not then ale, it has been fermented."

"I may have tea, one moment." He stood up and opened the door, sending for some tea.

He sat back down and smiled again, "May I ask for your full name?"

Ana had rehearsed this, "Ana _Marie_ Fields, of Wellington Missouri."

"That's a name."

She smiled, "It's not all my name, I'm of Wellington Missouri, though my family is of Napoleon."

"I see. What may I call you my dear?"

"If it pleases you my lord, Ana would be fine."

"Ah the tea!" he beckoned the boy with a tray in and had him set it on the desk. "One sugar or two?"

"One please."

He was fast, only by chance did she see even see him. As he took the small tongs to pick up a sugar cube did another fall into the holder, picking that one up he placed it into her cup. _I have nothing to hide._

Taking the cup she took a sip.

"Ana, I have been informed that you have been here for at least three days, and when you arrived you had no idea where you were."

"That is true my lord." _The gypsy. I wonder how much he had decided to divulge._

"Then you arrived in a local town whereas you purchased a horse and rode here, as if you suddenly knew. Did you?" _Apparently the gypsy didn't see the need to tell him everything._

"No my lord. May I explain?"

"Of course my dear." She could feel the truth serum taking hold of her.

"I have been raised with rules of traveling, one I told you, not to drink the water," He smiled at this, "another is that if you are in trouble, or lost then to go to the embassy, I could not find one so I came here."

"And you were told to find Master Numair Samalyn?" He took another drink from his cup. It felt much as if she was having a conversation with a nosey great uncle, very relaxed, but very serious.

"I tried to put two and two together; you see I came from farther south than the town I stayed in. When I started to ask questions it came up that he was from the south. So I thought that maybe he could help."

"How much farther south?"

She couldn't lie. "Almost a hundred miles."

He only raised his eyes, "how long did it take you?"

_I was wrong, I was so wrong, I have much to hide._ "Not long."

"Did you have some way of measuring time?"

_NONONONONONONO!_ "Yes."

"Then how long?"

A little over an hour, or candle mark."

He blinked and cleared his throat, "excuse me?"

"Forgive me my lord; I am mistaken to have come here."

"How long?" It was hard to tell if he was angry, but his eyes had turned cold.

"An hour."

"How?"

"The gypsy called it a metal beast, but we have called it, back home, a steel horse, or bike, or motorcycle."

"If I asked you, would you bring it here? If you do so, I promise that you will talk to Numair about going home."

"Yes."

"If I asked you, would you allow some of my men, whom I trust to bring it here?"

"Yes." _If it means that I can go home._

"How would they bring it?"

"They would need a wagon, and a letter from me allowing the innkeeper to open the lock. They would then lift it onto the wagon, cover it up with a blanket and be able to bring it here. It won't hurt them, although it is heavy."

"Where are you staying in the city?"

"Nowhere, I came straight to the castle."

"If you like, I would prefer if you did, stay in the castle."

"Thank you, my lord, you honor me."

"Although you may need some new clothing."

Ana couldn't help but smile as she too looked down on her clothes. "How much would that cost?"

"If you can't afford it I would be willing to pay for-"

She stopped him, "Excuse me, my lord, but I have foreign coins, how much, in your coinage?"

"A decent amount? Thirty Silver Nobles."

"That's more than my horse!"

He laughed, "Like I said-"

She stopped him by pulling out a nickel, a quarter, and a silver dollar. She held her hand out to him. "I don't have thirty of these, maybe five," She pointed to the silver dollars," But I'm sure I have thirty of these two." She pointed to both the nickel and the quarter.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had foreign coins." He looked at each of them in turn. "What others do you have?" She stuck her hand back into her pocket, pulling out a Sacagawea dollar and a penny, she handed them over as well.

"Are these copper?" He asked pointing to the greening penny.

"Yes, they are all at least thirty years old, so they should be." _The almighty piggy bank, several generations old, and I only scraped the top._

He handed her back the change and pointed to the nickel, "If you have enough of these I would use them, the other two are larger, so are worth more."

"Thank you my lord."

"I will have you shown to your room. Then I would like you to write the letter."

"Yes my lord."

"After that I will send up a seamstress."  
"Yes my lord."

The girl was lead from the room and Myles opened another door to the side. "Did you hear it all my dear son?" He beckoned in his son-in-law.

"Yes, I don't know if she has anything to do with the metal monsters that Dain is reporting on, but I want to keep an eye on her and her "steel horse" just to be safe."

"Of course, of course. I couldn't place her accent. Could you?"

"It sounds familiar, much like the voices that some of the lesser gods take on."

Myles didn't ask his son-in-law how he knew, in Tortall today, it wasn't surprising.

* * *

See! I told you it would be longer! You might have noticed that I'm a little obsessed with Les Miserables right now, so sue me. 


	5. Chapter 5

I won't lie, this is a filler, but I am debating on what will happen next, hopefully it will be good.

* * *

Ana sat down at her new desk and began writing, thanking god above that she kept a pen in her checkbook. She could not get the hang of the quills.

_Dear Benjamin of the House of the Mute Singer,_

_It is I, Ana Marie Fields. I ask that the men whom carry this letter be granted access to my holding that is kept in your stables. They are to take it and place it on a wagon, be sure that it is covered up and bound so that it would be harmed while moving. _

_I also write to you the words so that you know that this is not a hoax. President George Washington. _

_Thank you for your patience._

_Ana Marie Fields. _

Ana folded up the letter and set it aside. She was alone in the room so while unpacking her clothes she opened up her vodka. Not bothering to find a cup she simply took a swig straight from the bottle. Shaking her head to clear it she waked over to the window, bottle still in hand. She had a view of one of the gardens. It was extremely beautiful. Below several women walked on one of the paths, stopping to study a flower. One looked up and Ana stepped back, away from the window. They were so beautiful.

They all had kimonos, there hair piled atop their head. Several were fanning themselves and the others were holding fans. _It's just like when I was on vacation in Japan, everyone walking around beautiful._ She took another drink and walked farther away from the window, lest they see her.

She sat back down on the bed and took a third drink, then deciding to save it for another day she closed the bottle. Her clothes, compared to the ladies below seemed crude and improper. If she wanted his Numair to respect her, she needed to dress correctly.

_I'm already way out of my league; I need to find a way to fit in. If I don't... How can I expect to get home?_

Ana opened up the first book, The Song of the Lioness Quartet, and began reading.

"_And what are you scared of my daughter?"_ A knock at the door interrupted the silence that Ana was reading in. She sat down the book and walked over to the door. Upon opening it she saw a smaller woman with several girls trailing behind her, each holding bolts of cloth.

"Hello, I was told to come see you?" Even she eyed Ana's t-shirt and jeans. _Oh for the love of God!_

"Yes. I'm Ana." She ushered the woman into the room, stepping back as several girls carried in the piles of cloth. "And you are?"

"I'm Lalassa." She looked on the bed, where Ana had laid out her clothing. The sun glinted of the zipper and Ana saw Lalassa's eyes widen. Moving to touch the jeans she stopped herself, "May I?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Sure, why not." Ana stepped back as Lalassa and all of the assistants, still holding their bolts of cloth, examined the worn pair. They all gasped when Lalassa grabbed a hold of the zipper and pulled. _Odd._ They marveled for a few more seconds until Lalassa restrained herself enough to stand back up.

"Are you ready madam?"

"Of course." _Huh?_

The next half hour was a blur to Ana, they had her undress to only her underwear, they again marveled at her clothes, this time her bra, and they began to take measurements. Several times her faced flushed red but they were quick moments. The rest of the half hour she was shown sketching of different clothing styles. Some were too 'fluffy' while others looked straight out of a gay-man's renaissance fair. Eventually she settled on several modest blouses, and trousers, "appropriate" underclothes and three dresses. Only after many long moments in which Lalassa tried to persuade Ana did she also order two pairs of shoes.

"The full dresses and under clothes should be done in a week, but we can get you some of your blouses and trousers by tomorrow."

"Thank you." She moved over to get out the money but Lalassa stopped her.

"I always wait until the costumer is satisfied."

"Oh, okay" she closed back up the bag and the women left the room.

* * *

Told you… Go ahead, flame it, I would. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm so excited because I just figured out how to get the action in that I wanted! YAY ME: )

(Not TP)

* * *

Once again Ana read from the books. Had she not been in the story, they would still have been captivating, she didn't even notice when the sun began to sat in the west. It wasn't until her stomach growled at such a point where she couldn't ignore it did she remember that she had forgotten to eat dinner the night before.

She got up and began to wonder where the kitchen is. _There must be a kitchen, there is always a kitchen._ She began to rack her brain of every single book she had read. So turning back to her books she began to look. _I know they are here, I know they said something about kitchens._

She sat back down on the bed and skimmed for several more minutes before a knock interrupted her.

"Sir Myles requires your presence immediately." A young boy, perhaps twelve, told her."

"Now?"

"I am told to escort you."

So, Ana closed the door behind her, still holding _The Lioness Quartet_ in her hands, and followed him down the halls. _What is wrong? The kid seems scared out of his wits._

He abruptly stopped, brushed off his tunic, and whispered, "Good luck, I've never seen him like this before."

She opened the door to something she didn't even anticipate. Sir Myles and several others stood over maps and large sheets of paper. _Scrolls?_

Standing to the right of the aforementioned knight was a tall, strongly built man, with black hair and beard; he was holding a small sheet of paper. Another was an even taller, albeit skinner man. He had long hair pulled into a pony tail. Others stood in the room but it was these two whom she recognized from her studying. _The King and Numair._

A third man, with dark brown hair stood before her. His lively eyes deadly serious.

"Ana?" _Be strong, be a brumhilde._ She looked straight into his eyes, and answered.

"yes."

"Ana, my name is George; I want you to look at some pictures for me." Even though his eyes were cold, his voice was gentle. "I want you to tell me if you have ever seen them before."

"Okay." Her stomach flipped upon its empty self.

He took her hand and led her to the table, not bothering to introduce any one he placed a piece of parchment in her hand. On it was an ink drawing of a creature, no, not a creature. A machine, like out of the comic books, or cartoons. It had a large, perhaps metal dome head, with deadly razor hands. Had it not been drawn with such crudity, Ana would have laughed. It looked so cartoon-ish that it could hardly be real.

"No." No flash of red-she told the truth George noted. "But I've seen something like it, in comic books, or _Robot Wars_. If its real-" She looked into his eyes, he was not joking. "Then I would say it is just that, a Robot." She chuckled, and hit the parchment with the back of her hand, "But robots don't look like this, except in fiction." _Where am I though? A fictional world._

The man with the beard, the king asked her, "What _do _robots look like? Is not your metal horse a robot?"

This did cause her to laugh, "My bike? Of course not, it's a motorcycle, an _automotive_. This is a drawing out of a comic book, not real." These men were not joking.

"If it was real, how would you kill it?" One of the other men asked. His description matched that of Gareth the younger.

"You don't kill machines; you blow them up, because they aren't alive. If I had to _kill_ one though? I'd use a grenade, or bomb, I don't know. Why are you asking me?'

The looked at each other for several minutes before one sat down, and beckoned all the rest to do likewise.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Jonathan, this is my friend Gary, and George. That is Numair and I believe you have met Myles." They all nodded in turn. "I'm asking you because Myles here told me that you have something that matches the description of what these are." He indicated the parchment still in her hands. "These are real, and they are killing people. It was also noted that you have something on your person that is made out of metal, but is not a sword."

"What, my gun?" She pulled it out of its holster and held it. "You mean this?"

George almost reached out to touch it, but held himself back. "Yes, he means that, may I see it?" Ana checked the safety before handing it over, she was in no position to argue. "What does it do?"

_He knows if I lie._ A quick flash of memory from one of the book reminded her.

"It-it protects me."

He looked down the barrel before handing it over to Numair. "How?"

"It, um, it kills those who attack me."

This time Numair asked, "How?"

"Um, like an arrow, only smaller?"

"But there is not bow, or arrow, and there is no magic either. How does it work with none of these?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ana was slightly becoming pissed off. They had the audacity to ask all of these questions and had yet to give her _any_ information. _Very Rude._

George seemed to be opening his mouth but Myles cut him off with the question, "What is that in your hand?"

The question threw Ana off, enough that she answered, "My book, from a friend."

"May I see it? It has text that I have never seen." He reached out for it, but Ana clutched to her chest.

"No. and I want my gun back now! I'm done! Unless you tell me what is going on, right now!" She looked at each of their faces before grabbing her gun out of Numair's hands. "All I want to do is go home! That's all!" All the men stood as she turned on her heel and ran out the door.

* * *

PS, I really hope that no one thinks she is a wimp, but I figured I would react the same way if I had five guys questioning me.

Also: REVIEW! (please?)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I decided for this chapter to have a diffrent point of view. I tried to do it from Ana's but it wouldn't work, I hope no one kills me for this...

* * *

She didn't stop running until she was far away, tripping and falling, tears falling as she bent over, gasping for air. _All I want to do is go home! Is that to much to ask!_ She fell to her knees, still clutching the book to her chest, still crying. _I never wanted to live in another world; dammit! Dorothy didn't do anything like this! All she had to do was go get some god-damn slippers from some damn green bitch! No one ever gave her the third degree about Kansas!_

She stayed there for some time, shaking uncontrollably as silent sobs racked her body. Finally, both she and her body were quiet she sat still. A hand touched her shoulder softly, causing her to look up. What she saw was kind violet eyes, framed by fiery red hair. She would have been glad, to be seeing Alanna face to face, except for what had gone on before.

"Oh HELL no! I don't want to hear it from you either!" she pushed her and away and stood up, only for her knees to buckle beneath her. She sat there looking up as the red headed woman looked down at her, honestly confused. "I don't want to talk to any of you now! All I want to do is go home!" The tears began to weal again "That's ALL!" Ana climbed to her hands and knees, still shaking, she noticed her gun lying on the ground, snatched it and shoved it back in its holster. "I'm DONE!" She yelled, her head hanging down, tears beginning to fall again.

Alanna simply stood back and watched as the girl grabbed her belongings and screamed. Something was wrong, but she had no idea what it was. She watched as she grabbed a piece of metal in the shape of an L and shoved it into a sheath. It was some type of tool or weapon. The woman tried again to stand up, but before she fell a second time Alanna grabbed her under one of her arms and hefted her up.

"Its okay, it's okay. Were going to find a seat." They walked over to one of the benches in the practice courts and both sat down. She had been planning of doing some exercises before dinner, but that was before she saw the girl sitting on the ground.

Gently she pulled the girls hands off of the book that she was holding, she had scratched them up on the ground and they were bloody and raw. The girl sat silent and stayed such, a far better cry than earlier when she had been yelling at her. She took the book and sat it down next to her. The lamps casting shadows over the both of them as Alanna quickly healed her hands. The purple glow gave way to pink new skin on the palms of her skin.

"Are you hungry?" She tried to be gentle, the young woman was still upset, all the time silently whispering _I want to go home _but she nodded. They both walked side by side, the woman clutching her book and Alanna holding on to her arm, lest she fall again.

They both got trays of food in the dinning hall, the pages were already gone so they were alone. They sat across from each other. The woman dug into her food as if she hadn't ate for days. Alanna raised her eyebrows and began eating herself.

They sat like this for several minutes before Alanna introduced herself. "I'm Alanna by the way."  
"Ana, Ana Fields." She didn't look up from her plate.

Now Alanna understood why she had been crying. Myles and George had been talking about her earlier; they thought she might have something to do with the metal beasts that had been attacking up north. In fact she was leaving in two day's time to go join them. The girl was obviously upset, and she was now upset at those two, Jon, Gary and Numair too. They all should have known better.

Although her own curiosity was now getting to her about this strange young woman Alanna held her self back and decided to try something else. Simply holding a conversation with her. Her husband and adoptive father were both to eager for their own good, and it was evident when something like this came up.

"So where is home for you Ana?"

She mumbled into her plate, "Missoura" (an: not a typo!)

"I bet it's beautiful."

She slowly looked up, "It is, we live on the river, and when I was little we watched the barges go buy, umm… what about you?"

"I lived in a place called Trebond, with my brother. We did everything together, except he liked magic, and at the time I hated it, and he hated fighting, but I loved that." Alanna paused, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I was an only child."

"Oh." She paused again, "What do you do for fun? I love to just ride my horse and sometimes race with my friends."

"My, my motorcycle. I spend all my free time just riding and seeing the countryside."

"I know what you mean."

This seemed to peak her interest, "So, you know how it is? To feel free. With the wind running right thru you? No work, no thoughts, just the wind?"

Alanna nodded, "the feeling that you and the horse are simply one beast going no where at all."

"How do I get home?"

Alanna didn't miss a beat, "How did you get here?"

Ana stood up, and picked up her tray, "That's just the thing, I don't know." She shoved her large book under one arm and waited as Alanna stood, "One minute I'm riding down the road going to a friend's house, I just got off the exit she told me to take, and the next minute I'm in the middle of nowhere. Here."

They walked towards where the trays were being placed and Alanna asked, "Do you think that it might have been magic?"

Ana closed her eyes, and laughed to herself, "If it was, I didn't know it. The only magic I knew until here was card tricks." After she sat down the tray she looked at one of her hands, "But it is real, here at least."

"I'd help you look, in the library, but I'm leaving in two day's time."

"Where?"

"The library, is on the second floor, you will have to" But Ana cut her off.

"No, I mean where are you going?"

"Up north, I'm to go fight."

"The metal monsters?"

"Ya."

"I want to go too."

* * *

It might be a little while before I update, I need to figure out how to get where we're going. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go!

* * *

Alanna paused, looked at the cloudless sky, blinked slowly, and answered, "No."

"Why not?" she hugged her book even tighter, lest somehow Alanna could read the cover.

Alanna sighed, slowly, "Many reasons, including you aren't in service to the kingdom, no one could watch out for you, and you are being held as a 'guest' by the spymaster to the kingdom."

Ana's mind raced for solutions to each of the issues, _I have to stay with Alanna, I have too, if she leaves, and I'm alone, then I will never get home._ _I know it._

"I, I um, I will still fight, I have my gun, and, and, and Sir Myles is your father."

"Your gun?"

"Ya. It's like an arrow, only twice as small, and stronger too." Ana pulled it out of her holster, and held it up.

"How do you fire it?"

"I'd show you, but not here." Ana turned it over in her hand, thinking, "It sounds, like, like a thunder clap, echoes too."

Ana could see the curiosity growing behind Alanna's calm exterior, much like her husband's & father's. She thought quickly, "If you could, somehow, make it quiet in an area, so no one could hear, I don't know if your magic can do that though. But it's too late, maybe tomorrow."

"Numair could, for sure, and your right, it is too late. But tomorrow…" She eyed the metal, glinting in the candle light. "You still can't go, but, I would love to see how you equate that to an arrow."

"Tomorrow then, before breakfast?"

"I will have someone fetch you."

On this agreement they began to walk down the corridors to Ana's room. Alanna played host and showed her different parts of the castle as they walked, every time she mentioned something from her past though, Alanna noted that Ana held the book even tighter. Finally it got to be too much. "Do you mind me asking what that book is off? You hold it so tightly."

Ana blushed, _I don't want to lie; she is too nice to be true._ "It's, a history book. Of sorts."

"Whose history?"

"Just different bits of history." _I can't tell the truth though._

Alanna knew, just by the tone of her voice that she wasn't going to get any more information than that and let it be. Soon they were outside Ana's door and they said good-night to each other.

Alanna waited for the door to close before racing down to her own room, and give the men in her family a very large piece of her mind.

Ana dropped on her bed, smiling, and very tired. _Emotional breakdowns do that to people._ She smiled even wider, _I've me Alanna, and she is everything and more than the book ever described._ Using her feet she kicked her saddle bags off of the bed, kicked off one of her shoes, and fell asleep, hugging her book and completely dressed.

Morning came too soon, _Damn curtains, they let in more light that they keep out_ Ana thought as she looked at the window. Bird calls were being sung in the early dawn and slowly castle life was beginning. Laying on the very edge of the bed, she promptly rolled off and hit the ground.

"Damn!" Ana rubbed her now bruising elbow and sat on the floor. _I need to get dressed, I have to prove to Alanna that she can't leave me behind, if she does, _Ana stopped herself from thinking the next part, not going home was not an option. _Dorothy never doubted that she would go home, neither can I. _She smiled to her self, _But Dorothy had friends, and no one thought her a spy._

She quickly changed clothes, thanking god that she packed her striped shirt instead of a screen tee. _How would I explain that?_ She tugged back on her boots and ran a comb thru her hair.

A knock came from the door as she grabbed her coat. The spring air was still a bit chilly, and she couldn't afford to have her hands shake on this morning.

Ana checked her magazine before shoving it into its holster and following the boy down the halls. _I will just ignore them if they start interrogating me; I just have to prove to Alanna that I can take care of myself._ The boy stopped at the practice field and pointed across, indicating a tall figure surrounded by several others.

"I'm not to go any farther than this mum, no one is." He bowed a little bow before running off, presumably to his classes.

Alanna stood, the breeze tousling her short red hair, but she wasn't alone. Her husband, father, and Numair also stood with her. All of the men looked very sullen in compared to Alanna, who even though it was obvious that she wasn't a morning person, looked happy to see her.

"I didn't know how far away the targets should be, so we set up several." Indeed they had, one was only a few yards away, and the farthest was possibly fifty yards off.

"And is it quiet here? No one will hear?" Ana asked, imagining a classroom full of the boys, screaming at the sound of a gunshot.

"No, I made certain of that. Numair answered.

"Okay then." Ana took aim at one of the targets that she felt comfortable hitting, _I'm not in Tortall, I'm at the local shooting range, now just squeeze the trigger…_ She fired off several successive shots, all of them hitting the target. _Yes! Haven't lost the touch!_

She stopped, turned and looked at each of the others in turn. All were muttering various prayers to the gods. Their eye's wide with fear.

Ana began to stutter, trying to explain this foreign object to the others when a loud voice came from across the field.

"Oi! Sir Myles! I was told to tell you that your men came back with their wagon sir!" The stable boy waited as they crossed the field in complete silence.

Myles slowly turned to face Ana, his face impossible to read, "Looks like you have more to show us, girl."

* * *

Now I want your opinion, what should they think of her bike and gun? I REALY want your feedback! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow guys, I totally fell asleep on this story, but I kept getting emails telling me that it had been alerted over and over again… So I decided I needed to update. I did have several chapters on my old computer, but that has gone to the gods, and replaced by my beautiful new one (lovingly strokes keys) so I have to start over.

AAN: I am writing this at three am, as my roommates have disappeared and my boyfriend long since returned to his dorms… So forgive any little mistakes on time and individual's names…

* * *

Numair spoke a few foreign words quietly; Ana wasn't sure if it was Latin or something, but whatever it was a pressure she was not aware of was lifted. Sir Myles was the first start across the dewy field, quickly followed by Sir Alanna, and Baron George. Only Numair stayed back with Ana, shortening his strides ridiculously so that she could keep up.

"Is that _object_ common in your homeland?"

Still upset from the night before, Ana answered using a few words as possible, "yes, common enough" She refused to look up at him, she had read about Duke Roger and his ability to capture someone's mind, and she knew that Numair was powerful enough to do the same to her. Instead she stared at her riding boots, heels that her grandmother had sworn made her look taller now covered in mud and god knows what else. _I don't want to wear my high heels here; perhaps I should look into buying some while here, just as long as they aren't ruby red._ She smiled at her own joke. A smile that was likely misconstrued by Numair, as he quickly interrupted her train of thoughts with another question.

"Does it kill people in your homeland?" He asked quietly, perhaps trying to not upset her _again_, perhaps trying to not be overheard by the others.

A dozen NRA statements and bumper stickers popped through her head, making her want to quote them, but she held off and instead asked, "If a bow was laying on the table, untouched by anyone, would it kill someone, just as it is?" Still refusing to look up at him she instead looked at the others backs several yards ahead of her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"A bow needs an arrow, and someone to shoot it, right?" He nodded, "It's the same with my gun, and it needs ammunition and someone to shoot it. In a nutshell, guns don't kill people, people do." Once again she smiled a small smile as Bill Engval voice joked _and husbands who come home early._

"Do you mind me asking what you are smiling about?" _Oh shit, of course I smiled._

"Umm, nothing. It's just this comedian? And he has a joke, it just popped into my head."

"Comedian?"

"A jester???" he nodded slightly, "I guess not everything translates well."

"No, I guess not all." He smiled kindly. _Worried though?_

They all had come to the wagon, which was incidentally surrounded by a dozen men with spears, all pointing at the covered bike. Had it been almost any other time, any other place, she would not have been able to stay standing, or breathe because she would have laughed so hard. But here, her life, and possibility of going home was on the line, so she went past the men tore off the burlap.

Everyone surrounding her and it, stiffened, a few spears lowered to her instead of the bike. _Oh God, please, give me-_ Ana stopped herself from praying anymore, _My God doesn't live here, oh god._ Her voice shook as she started to explain.

"Can you point those away please? They kind of make me uncomfortable." They didn't move. "Okay, then, umm this is a motorcycle, or a bike. I use it like a horse, only it goes faster and for longer periods of time. I can't really explain how it works, because I don't do that line of work, but I do know it turns combustible materials into energy, and makes it go." All of the nobles stayed behind the line of soldiers, and didn't make an attempt to come any closer. So she continued, "It isn't alive, it never has been, it's just metal fitted together."

They stayed in this limbo of a position until one of the nobles finally stepped foward to speak.

* * *

oOo cliffie! (actually, I don't know how they would react, help?)

How else do you explain it??? Ya. So… I know what I want to happen, but I can't get there, if someone wants to help me w/ that feel more than free to PM me.

Even if you absolutely hated it, review???


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks everyone for the awsome reviews! Sorry I took so long, but falling off a loft hurts... a lot.  
(not that you care, but I sprained my wrist & ankle, small concussion and were not sure if I fractured my fibia or my hand, never got an x-ray for it, because the swealing went down after a day or two)  
I can type though... so hopefully I will keep on the ball w/ this.

* * *

It was Numair who stepped in; oddly both George and Sir Myles had remained silent. She would have expected some sort of response from the two of them, after what she had read, but they stayed silent. 

This bothered Ana, but not as much as the spears pointed at her. These were not the spears from the Renaissance festival, or a movie prop, where the tips were blunted dull. These were deathly sharp, and meant to cut through muscle and bone in battle, and the men holding it knew how to use them.

She felt that if she moved too fast in any direction, she would be cut from top to bottom before she took a full step.

"This is not what Daine had been reporting from up north, this is smaller." Numair looked at his peers, expression unreadable. "This is something new."

Ana shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, hoping and praying (to whoever _was _up there) that he didn't ask the next assumable question.

"Can it work?"

_But, of course he did. Hell, I would ask the same thing. _She thought as she nervously looked at all of the guards, then back toward Numair, not quite meeting his eyes, afraid to answer him.

Sir Myles moved his hand slightly and some of the men relaxed slightly. Alanna cleared her throat, and the rest did as well; all of them waiting for her to speak.

So she replied, "Y-yes. But it is louder than my gun, but a lot more so."

"Don't worry about that." Numair replied. She risked looking up into his eyes. Gone was the kind, worried expression that had been there ten minutes before, it had instead been replaced by a cold, unfeeling stare that penetrated her. Ana had to catch her breath before she could speak.

"I'll need a ramp, umm… a plank of wood? So I can move it from the wagon to the ground." Slowly she moved her hand and pointed as to what she meant.

Only one of the men moved to do as she requested, moving off to get something for her to use. Silence penetrated the air as they waited.

Nervously Ana clasped and unclasped her hands and looked around her, trying to judge her companions' state of mind. Sir Myles was curious, as was Alanna's. George's face was unreadable, and Numair's was still dangerously cold.

The men surrounding her were scared, perhaps more than she was.

_These are brothers, and sons to someone, and here they are a mere few feet from a potential threat._ Inside she risked a smile at the irony of her next thought. _I'm the potential threat._

The man, a _boy really,_ came back, his arms full of the rough cut wood he was half carrying, half dragging toward her.

She helped him set it up before climbing onto the wagon and then onto the bike. She was going to just turn it over and rev it before walking it off the ramp. But then she was confronted with an old smell, but one that she should not be noticeable, _gasoline_.

Biting her lip she tried to turn over the engine, and then, nothing. She climbed off and peered into the various metal parts, searching for whatever might be causing the problem. After a few seconds she spotted it.

A large puncture was at the bottom of her gas tank, obviously spilling the contents onto the ground.

"Who did this?" Her voice had an edge to it as she pointed at the hole. No one answered. "Who DID this?" She looked at all of the men, fixing her eyes on each of their own as rage began to boil within her.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY BIKE?!?"

Finally, the boy raised his hand, "It moved, toward me and I didn't know what to do, so I stabbed at it."

The anger that had been building exploded. "IT WAS MY BIKE! YOU KILLED IT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS???"

Her surroundings didn't matter anymore; the fact that she was encircled by over a dozen dangerous spears didn't register. Only that her precious bike, that she had scraped and saved for, that she had worked her ass off for was broken, likely beyond repair. She was seeing red.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS WAS??? WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A NEW GAS TANK ON THIS MODEL! BULTACO DOESN'T EVEN MAKE BIKES ANYMORE!" She was about to jump on the boy and show him _exactly _how upset she was. Her muscles tensed and she took a step forward. But then there was a flash of purple fire behind her eyes and everything went black.

Ana's unconscious body hit the wagon's bottom with a soft _–thud-_ and the soldiers stepped back, allowing the King's Champion to pass through to the girl's side. She lifted herself into the wagon and bent down next to Ana. She checked her pulse and then, satisfied she was fine, motioned for two of the men to gently lift and carry her away.

The remaining men took the wagon and broken bike into lock-up, being careful not to touch it.

George and Myles stayed behind to talk over Ana's exact words and what they possibly meant, as Alanna and Numair followed the girl and her bearers inside.

Neither mages looked at each other as they walked over the cobbled stone toward the castle.

"Why didn't _you_ take her down?" Alanna said after a period of silence.

"I was afraid I would hurt her." Numair replied quietly. "I'm just glad that it isn't the same thing as up north."

Alanna glanced up at him in surprise. "How are you sure?"

"When we first showed her the drawings of the… _creatures_ she didn't act frightened, but she didn't recognize them either. And her "_bike"_ didn't have any traces of magic in or on it. I don't believe they are made in the same fashion." He said, looking down at the much shorted mage.

"Her gun though, that _is_ dangerous. I think it could even puncture metal." She stated; her tone thoughtful. They were silent until they entered the main courtyard.

"She said she wanted to come with me up north." Alanna said, her expression blank, considering.

One of Numair's dark eyebrows rose slightly. "Really?"

* * *

AN: Bultaco was a real motorcycle company that redefined (if not recreated) the sport of motorcycle racing. It was shut down completely in 1979 (although the name was bought & used twice once in 2000, and again in 2001, both unsuccessfully) The remaining models are therefore rare, sturdy, and expensive. (Ya… worked in a bike shop for the last two summers) 

AAN: btw, thanks to my awsome new beta! hearts to you!


End file.
